Hogwarts Story
by Whatshowruwatching
Summary: Love and adventure story of a Slytherin girl and Hufflepuff boy. Occurs during Harry's second year.
1. Chapter 1

_1987_

I stepped onto the cobblestone alley, the smell of the Leaky Cauldron leaving my nose. _If all of London knew this was here_. I watched, wide-eyed at the assortment of shops, wizards and witches. I pulled out my letter. My dad's words remained clear in my head. "Don't worry _Love_ , everything you need can be found in Diagon Alley." _I wish he was he with me. Or mum_. I pushed the fear out. I could do this. I would do this! I took a few steps down the street, and saw a group of kids run into a shop called Flourish  & Blotts.

I pressed my nose up against the glass window and peered inside.

I scanned the shelves of large books, bound in leather, then froze my eyes on a boy. He was looking right at me, a big grin on his face. I was confused why he looked so amused until I realized how ridiculous I must have looked. Blushing, I took a step back from the window, rubbed my nose awkwardly, and continued down the street. I took a deep breath and relaxed my mind. _First things first. A wand_. I walked over to the South Side and entered Olivander's.

His face lit up when I entered. "Ah Angus and Rosie's daughter! How wonderful". He began scanning the rows of boxes, muttering to himself. "English Oak? Hmm no. Ah ha. Yes." He began to pull down the box then looked back at me. I nervously fidgeted my feet. "No no not that." He pushed it back in. His fingers slide across the boxes, then stopped on one. He pulled it out and climbed down. "Here we are. Beech Wood." He opened the box and put it down in front of me.

"Go ahead."

I touched the long, flexible wood. I felt energy surge in my arms.

"Yes, yes. That'll do." He said. "It's core is Unicorn hair. It will serve you well."

He turned sharply, knocking over a collection of boxes. Before they hit the floor I struck out the wand and yelled. "Impedimenta!" They slowed down giving the two of us enough time to snatch them from the air before they hit the ground.

"Extraordinary."

I smiled. "Glad I could help."

I paid him and then turned to go. "I am certain you will make your folks proud." He shouted as the door closed behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1

The owl cage banged against the cart. "Sorry _Love_!" I whispered as I stroked my new pet's brown, bark-like feathers. My beautiful Scops owl, Gwen, shook her wings. I looked around anxiously for the platform. I glanced back at my dad's letter, which had gained a crumpled look to it. I folded it and put it back into my pocket.

"Come on everyone, come on!" A woman shouted. I paused to witness a herd of children marching in a line behind two adults. I followed them slowly. They parked themselves right in front of the platform: 9 and ¾. The first to run through the wall was a tall boy, who looked to be in his 6th or 7th year. The woman gave him a quick pat and then a push towards the passageway. She stopped the next boy from darting through. "Charlie, wait for your bother." She grabbed another kid by the shoulders. "Now Percy-", she smiled. "I know you'll be on your best behavior. You are going to do great things!" He grinned and waddled to his older brother, who was waiting impatiently.

"Oh wait Perce, you've forgotten Scabbers!" The man, I assumed was the father, hollered grabbing a small rat in his hands.

"I've told you before, I don't think they allow rats."

"Oh hush, they won't mind" The woman announced. Percy shook his head then looked at one of the boys standing behind his father.

"Give him to Ron, he really seems to like him." The boy's face lit up as the man handed the ugly rodent to him. The young girl next to him stroked the rat's hairy back.

"Mummy, I want to go too." She wined. The woman laughed. "

Not yet dear." I watched the family interact for a few more minutes, silently wishing my own was present. The older boy looked down at a pair of twins pulling on each other's ears.

"It's a good thing, they are not comin" he muttered.

"Stop doing that or you'll pull on off," the man ordered.

"Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?" The woman begged looking down at them. "You're quite right dear. I don't think Hogwarts is ready for you boys". She ruffled their hair. Once the other two boys had gone through I stepped closer to the wall. I felt my breath quicken and my hands grow tighter around my cart. I dropped them to my side and closed my eyes, slowing down my breath. Suddenly I felt a hand slip into mine. I shot my eyes open and saw the boy from the shop. He smiled at me and motioned to the wall. Mind racing and gripping his hand, I walked in. We were just small enough to fit through together.

On the train, I lost him. Without speaking a word, we walked together to find an empty compartment. When I came across one with an open seat, I took it without thinking. Once I sat down I realized what I had done. He turned around and continued down the hall to search for a seat. I felt guilt rush over me. I felt the urge to get up and follow him, but stayed in my seat. _If only I had followed._

Every sight was breathtaking! We were herded into Hogwarts like sheep, not given a second to take it all in. Before the food had settled in our bellies, the time had come to be sorted. My parents had assured me it would not matter what house I ended up in. My father was praying for Ravenclaw, the house he had been in and my mother was hoping I'd follow her steps into Gryffindor. I watched nervously as kid after kid sat under the hat.

"Prieste Tadium!" A small figure towards the back made his way to the hat. When he grew closer and I saw his face, my heart skipped a beat. _It was the boy from the train_. I prayed he would see me, so I could give an apologetic look. Finally, he saw my face, and he smiled. Relieved, I smiled back. He sat down awkwardly, looking like the weight of the world was on his head. "Hufflepuff!" The cheery looking table applauded as he raced down the steps to them. I waited patiently for another 30 minutes. Finally, my name was called.

"Vitani Elore."

I stood up and moved one foot in front of the other towards the hat; my legs felt weak. I searched the crowd for the boy. I glanced over at him. He gave me a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. My shoulders heaved up and down as I took my seat. My heart darted around in my chest. I felt the brim of the sorting hat land on my head.

I shut my eyes and smiled. This was it! I could hear the hat talking- he spoke of great wizards and great powers. He spoke of things about myself, that I did not know. Then, his tone changed and his last comment made my smile shrink a little.

"Please no." I whispered, not aware or caring if anyone could hear me.

"Slytherin!" I kept my eyes closed, letting the darkness engulf me.

"I couldn't have heard that right." I waited a few seconds until the cheering died down and silence began to fill me ears. I opened my eyes. I slowly slid off the stool and shrunk towards the table. "Someone stop me." I screamed inside. "I'll look like an idiot, walking towards the wrong table. But I don't care. Someone just stop me!"

I took a seat next to a large boy, who had resumed eating. Another student was already up there. I was jealous of the child's shining eyes, still full of hope.

I turned my head around to look for the boy. I found his bright face. He was laughing. An older Hufflepuff had his arm around his shoulders and was introducing him to other members of his table. I wanted to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

1992-

It was my sixth year at Hogwarts. The year every student my age went mad. The year when the boys stopped cutting their hair and the girls hemmed their skirts just high enough without breaking dress code. While all my classmates started snogging in the hallways, I continued to focus on my school work. The previous year had been one like no other. It was as crazy as one would expect when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. A Mountain troll attack, a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon on campus and the disappearance of Professor Quirrell-I and many of my classmates hoped to put these unexpected events behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

September 9

I met up with Wen and we headed to History of Magic. Wendelin Hastings was my best friend, even though she was in Ravenclaw. She and I had met at the start of our second year and since then had been joined at the hip. (We actually did have a mishap our 4th year during transfigurations…Madam Pomfrey had to move two beds together in the hospital wing.) After listening to Binns drone on for what seemed like days, for those of us who even managed to stay awake, we headed to our second period, charms.

We each took our seats, quills ready. Professor Flitwick proposed a question.

"What charm could a witch or wizard use, if a muggle were to witness magic? "Anyone?" He eyed the room for any hands.

Theodore let out a loud laugh. "Something funny, Mr. Nott?" He shook his head.

I taped the thin end of my quill against the table. The best answer was obvious but I didn't want the attention or credit; I could see it in Wen's eyes she knew the answer. I waited, praying her hand would fly up. But she was too scared to give it; too frightened to be wrong.

Her intelligence had always been one of great strength but her lack of self-worth was her weakness. When she was alone or among a few set friends, her wit and originality came to life.

"No one?" Professor Flitwick asked once more. I gave in. Raising my hand, I answered "A memory charm; the incantation being 'Obliviate'".

"Very good! Ten points to Slytherin." A few of my fellow Slytherins gave me a cheer. Miles patted me on the back. Professor Flitwick went on to describe the effects and dangers of memory spells.

"Tonight do you and Patricia want to go to Hogsmeade?" Wen leaned over and asked. I nodded. For the past year my roommate, Patricia, Wen and I, had unfailingly made a weekly attendance there. It was routine and no one could break it; not even Albus Dumbledore could stop us.


	5. Chapter 5

Oct 31

Halloween began like any other morning. I threw on a creme colored shirt with a collar, my long skirt, dark shoes, house robes and scarf. On the way to class, I waved to a Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater, who had begun secretly dating Percy Weasley. I glimpsed them as they whispered in one another's ears blissfully. I looked away and ran inside. That day, everyone was filled with conversation. Tonight was the celebration of Nearly Headless Nick's 500th Deathday. Peeves had kicked off the day with some daring pranks. Professor Snape and numerous other teachers had not been amused.

After hours of class and long lectures, I headed to the trophy room. In my previous years I had found comfort there; it was usually unoccupied before dinner and it gave me pleasure walking around, reading the names and witnessing the accomplishments of witches and wizards before me. I hoped Ron Wesley, a Gryffindor like the rest of his family, wouldn't be there. This year he had begun cleaning all the trophies. Rumor was he was serving detention for nearly exposing a magic flying car to muggles and crashing it into the willow tree with Harry Potter. I wasn't, however, surprised when they weren't expelled. In the hallway I was startled by Mrs. Norris' low growl, echoing in the halls.

Walking towards the trophy room, I suddenly froze. I saw him. He was helping a new student, the last of the Wesley family and a girl, with Lockhart's complete works. He grabbed the heavy books from her arms and walked behind her towards her class. He and I never spoke. Sometimes he'd give me a sort of knowing smile or nod in the halls or in potions class; at times like those all the noise and other students disappeared like someone had cast a spell. I'd hear things about him from other people and I'm sure he had heard things about me. Once I almost walked up and said hi. It was so strange. I had no problem walking up to anyone and I raised my hand confidently in class. But when I saw him I could scarcely breathe. I often wondered if he felt anything like that for me. If he even cared and found himself thinking of me.

During the celebration, Wen and I made faces at each other from opposite tables. A first year, whose name I couldn't recall, attempted to tell a scary story about a student named Morgan who was killed by a ghoul in his attic. The party ended and, with full bellies, the great hall quickly emptied. I ran, following the crowd up the stairs to the second floor. I slowed down when I heard the chatter go dead.

Everyone stood silently, faces expressionless. I pushed through past Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood, to see what the matter was. A bloody warning scrawled across one of the walls sent chills down my spine. "The chamber has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." Hanging from a torch bracket, was a lifeless Mrs. Norris.


	6. Chapter 6

Nov 9

The next few weeks put everyone on edge. Once, old stories of the battle, dark lords and death eaters were as frightening and real to us as the ghost stories told by Sir Nick and Peeves. But now the words stuck with all of us. Our professors also seemed tense. They talked in hushed voices in the halls and set harsher curfews. Rumors flew around the school regarding the Chamber of Secrets. Wen and I did some research. She dove into in; Wen loved a good mystery.

"It's said to house a terrible monster! Salazar built it after the school opened; he must have created it after his…disenfranchisement with the other founders." She choose her words carefully so not to offend me. I didn't care. I didn't have the blind admiration many Slytherins had for the founder of my house. I had never said it, but his belief that students of non-magical parentage shouldn't be allowed to attend, had always irritated me.

The second attack, came in November. A boy named Colin Creevey was discovered. I, and a few older Slytherins, had to put a handful of first years in their place after that; Draco Malfoy proved especially difficult to handle. He ran around the school, threatening a list of "mud-bloods".

"If _The Daily Prophet_ were to publish something, the Ministry would be forcing them out. I say any mud-blood with some sense ought to leave this school, before it's too late. They'd be doing us a real favor."

"Draco shut your mouth", my roommate, Patricia, ordered. A few students, who had ignored Draco's rant up till now, listened curiously. It was late in the Slytherin common room and everyone was busy preparing for our exam the next morning. I was thankful Patricia spoke up when she did; I was about to jump up and teach him a lesson myself. Draco looked shocked.

"What did you say!?" He stammered. "I didn't know you cared so much for filthy mud bloods," he spat. Without hesitation, I drew my wand and commanded "Langlock!" A roar of laughter erupted as Draco struggled to speak.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle looked at him for orders. Angry, embarrassed, and not willing to fight an older student, he retreated.

"I swear that scum is the reason Mandrakes cry," I whispered to Patricia.


	7. Chapter 7

Dec. 17

As Christmas approached, many of us forgot entirely about the warnings and attacks. Wen, however, continued to investigate, as did many other students; they were easy to spot: staying up late in the libraries, sneaking out of the rooms at odd hours- although I assumed many were doing other things but I pushed that out of my mind. I poured my energy into finding the best present for friends. Wen was easy, but even though I spent hours with Patricia, it took me a few hours. I considered sending an anonymous gift to Prieste but didn't know what to get. Meanwhile, Lockhart and Professor Snape led a dueling class. And then today, something happened. Kids all over the school were saying that Harry Potter had spoken Parseltongue. The rumors spread like wildfire. Harry Potter was a Parselmouth. Their strong disgust at him confirmed my own fear. My fear of reveling what I had discovered when I was only five- I too, could talk to snakes.

In an effort to forget the bizarreness at Hogwarts, I got a pass to go to Honeydukes to look for some candies for my professors. I wasn't going home for the Holiday, so I still had plenty of time, but I've always been one to get ahead. Luckily, the shop wasn't too crowded; I didn't have to fight my way inside or in any lines. I picked up some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and other assorted chocolates, paid for them and then headed to the shop exit. Cassius Warrington slid in front of it, his shoulder resting against its hinges. "Ello, Vitani."

"Cassius." I glared at him. He had begun to flirt with me this year and I was growing tired of it. I wanted to tell him, "I'd rather date the Giant Squid of Hogwarts than you" but I kept my mouth shut. "So a few of us are getting together for a game of Quidditch. You coming to watch me?" He pushed himself up straight and took a step towards me.

"Yeah, sure."

"You'll cheer me on?"

I nodded, hoping he'd take that as confirmation and leave. He looked up at the ceiling and folded his arms. "You know I plan on making Chaser next year."

I tried to look impressed. I glanced outside the frosted window impatiently. "Well, good-bye." I strode out of the doorway as quickly as I could.


	8. Chapter 8

Dec 18

Today, a blizzard covered the whole school grounds. I had a free period, which I typically spent in the Slytherin common room; I'd curl up in a chair under the green lamps and low ceiling and read. Today, I found a couple smacking lips in there so decided to go to study in the library. I walked in and then froze, unable to breathe. He was right there! I had avoided this for so long. He flashed me smile; it made my insides turn to mush. My eyes darted to an empty spot next to him.

"You want to sit?" He asked breaking the silence. I nodded and treaded carefully to it.

"So, you finish your History of Magic essay?"

I nodded, and summoned all my courage to open my mouth. I sure didn't belong in Gryffindor.

"I'm writing mine on how the Giant Wars would have been fought differently, if they occurred today." He stared at me blankly. "What?" I asked alarmed.

"I am writing about the differences, had the Giants not sided with 'he-who-must-not-be-named' during the First Wizarding War."

"No way." I laughed.

"Great minds think alike." He chuckled; my face felt hot. My unease was quickly put to rest as he jumped into numerous stories about school and his family. Before I knew it, we had been talking for hours.

"And then I just let it go"

"Really thats genius!" His eyes smiled with affection.

I laughed and threw my gaze down to my lap.

He smiled widely. "You know it's funny we never really talked all these years."

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"But I'm glad we are. I've wanted a chance to get to know you. Do you mind if I ask you something? All this… everything that's been happening. Are you scared?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, everyone is I guess. It's been a crazy year." He looked at the fire.

"What about Harry Potter? You don't really believe that kid is the heir of Slytherin, do you?" I thought for a minute.

"Honestly I don't know him well enough, but from what I've heard… he's a good kid." Before I could continue my theory, there was a loud commotion outside. Prieste's roommate Cadwallader, followed by a number of Hufflepuff students, came bursting in.

"Prieste, its Justin Fletchley! He's been petrified, hurry!" They eyed me carefully. Prieste hopped up from the seat and headed to the exit.

"Leanne, go find Ernie and Hannah", he advised. The girl looked at him frantically and took off. Prieste turned and looked back at me. "You comin?" For whatever reason, I nodded and followed behind the mess of yellow and black.


	9. Chapter 9

Jan 8

The first term ended and the second one began; Christmas came and went. I was delighted when my friends returned. Wen told me about her trip to Ilvermorny in America to visit her cousin. She raved about their strange terminologies and customs. "Did you know they call muggles 'No-Majs'" she rambled excitedly. I shook my head. She pulled out a large bag of gifts and souvenirs. We each shared events from past few weeks and then talked about the weeks ahead. When the second term came around, we both were considering what most were: Leaving Hogwarts. More and more students were filling the hospital beds; even the Gryffindor Ghost had been petrified. Rumors of Harry Potter grew worse-it seemed like mostly second years were being attacked. Yet, today I caught his eyes in the hall and I knew- he wasn't guilty of any of this.

Feb 14

Valentine's day-oh joy. Classrooms and halls sang with cards from loved ones. I received an obnoxious yodeling one from Cassius that I promptly lit on fire.


	10. Chapter 10

May 8

After a few months, the excitement had died down again. By the time my birthday, rolled around, many of us had gone back to our normal habits. While most kids celebrated with extravagant parties, like the Weasley twins' birthday on April 1st, I was looking forward to a quiet day in. This morning, however, Wen came running into my room (she had figured out the Slytherin password years ago) and jumped on my bed.

"We're sneaking out. To the Forbidden Forest, you wanna come?"

"You do know there's a reason they call it that," I scoffed shaking my head. "Besides, I can't."

Wen glared at me. "What you knackered? Come on you never do anything fun." I gave in.

I followed her to the ground floor. A group of first and second year Slytherins were already waiting. "You didn't tell me all the kids were going," I said annoyed.

"We are not kids," Pansy shouted stomping her foot.

"I made the invitation out for anyone," Wen explained. She had always been too nice.

"Where's Draco?" Tracey asked looking around.

"Uhh busy." Theodore lied.

"Probably still too afraid to go in there since last year." I muttered. We had all heard the stories of his terrifying detention.

We were then joined by Terrence Higgs, the Quidditch team's previous seeker, and a number of the team's players. "Ready to go?"

We all confirmed and then headed through the halls. We kept our steps slow and quiet, making sure no one saw or heard us.

"Bugger, someone's coming." Terrence warned.

We pressed our backs against the wall and held our breath. "Ello?" A familiar voice approached.

We all sighed in relief but, I threw in a hint of disappointment. "It's just Cassius." Zoe explained.

Terrence gave him a playful hit on the back and we headed outside. "This way." Cassius took the lead.

The dense, ancient trees groaned in the wind. I watched the ground carefully, eyeing the centaur and unicorn prints. Keep an eye out for spiders, Pansy warned. "I didn't know the forest had spiders." Tracey said. "Oh yeah. I've seen em on the school grounds, trails of them headed into the woods."

We journeyed further into the dark, laughing and telling stories. We came to a clearing and sat down on the floor to rest. Theodore pulled out his wand and its light illuminated the earth beneath us. He started into a story mostly intended to scare the first years present. I got a kick out of their fearful faces.

Suddenly Theodore stopped, his light from his wand dimming. The lack of light under the dense trees kept his expression hidden from where I was standing.

Does anyone else see that? He pointed at the darkness, his face full of fear.

"See what?" Someone asked.

He shook his head and swallowed. "That, that thing. That horse thing. It's right there; it's got big wings and everything!"

We looked around. "You're just seeing things cause its dark in here." Niles Hanley explained.

Blaise Zabini let out a small shudder and lowered his head.

"You see it too?" Theodore whispered. Blaise said nothing.

"Come on, we should keep going." Miles Bletchley advised, breaking the silence. We got up and continued to walk.

I walked next to Wen for a while but quickly fell behind, soaking in the peaceful air of the forest. Cassius slowed down and made his way to my side. "You sure are slow."

I kept quiet, trying to focus on the sounds of the leaves under my feet. "Listen, Vitani." He stopped in front of me. I looked up at him with a frown. "I know you're a hard girl to please." He began.

"Look Cassius I'm not interested." I interrupted. He leaned in close and raised his arm to touch me. I grabbed him by the wrist, twisting it behind his back.

"Ahh, blimey!"

"Listen carefully." I threatened.

"Stay away or we'll make an Unbreakable Vow that you never come near me again." I let his arm go and he ran off to catch up with the others. After wandering around for a few minutes, we decided it was time to go back. As we snuck around the back of the greenhouses, and neared Hagrid's hut, we heard voices. We watched silently as Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge trudged up the path back towards the castle.

"Merlin's beard, what's all the about?" Blaise breathed.

As soon as we lost sight of them, we ran as fast as our legs would carry us back inside the school.

Students were already huddled outside the dormitories. A group of kids saw us sneaking inside, but we gave them a few glares and knew they'd keep their mouths shut.

"There's been another attack. Two students this time: Hermione granger and Penelope Clearwater." Someone announced.

Another student came running down the hall to join us, "It's Hagrid, he's been taken to Azkaban!"

"What!?" We all muttered in disbelief.

"That's not all", Draco Malfoy added in with a smirk. "Dumbledore has been removed as headmaster."


	11. Chapter 11

May 29

We lived in a fog, unsure of anything. Many students tried to focus all their thoughts on their classes and upcoming OWLS. I tried to as well; but a force within Hogwarts would not let me. I heard a voice from all over the school. It was difficult to ignore. The language was rich in my ears and Wen's words of Salazar's snake stuck with me. The end of the year was approaching and I kept to myself. I rarely socialized outside of class. Then, today, my life changed.

It began as a relatively easy morning. Then, before break, panic struck.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the 2nd floor corridor immediately." Our teachers ushered us out into the halls and ordered us to our dorms. I followed a mass of students headed to their headquarters when I bumped into Terrence.

"Something is wrong." He warned. I nodded then eyed him carefully. Before I could guess what he was up to, he grabbed me by the arm, and we hid behind a corner. "Let's find the others." For a brief second I considered chickening out. But he knew me too well. I could not stand staying in my room the rest of the day wondering what was going on.

We quickly discovered a small group of Slytherin students huddled on the forbidden floor. I was pleased to see Wen had made it there safely. She gave me a side hug than raised her hand. "Look who's here." I blushed as Prieste smiled and waved at me.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked waddling towards us.

Terrence shook his head. "No way, nope. Daphne, you Tracey and Pansy go back to the common room."

They returned concerned looks then ran off back to their rooms. "what about us?" asked. "We are going to find out what's going on."

It wasn't long till we ran into a herd of students with the same idea. They ranged from all years and Houses, but they all looked terrified underneath it all.

"Let's split up, we will cover more ground." Someone in Gryffindor suggested.

Miraculously there was no argument and we split up, different houses combining and going in all directions. Wen and I ended up following a group of mostly Slytherins, Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs, one of which was Prieste. "We should check the third floor", Loony Lovegood advised.

Using our wands and the hall candles for light. Prieste came up beside me. "How are you?"

I smiled. "I'm fine."

We walked a few more paces. Wen held back a grin. "Do you feel ready for your OWLS, cause we could study-".

"Hey Hufflepuff! Quiet! This isn't time for small talk." Terrence shushed. Prieste apologized. Wen looked about ready to burst with laughter.

Prieste took the lead once we reached the fourth floor. We were sure to keep quiet and made a few first years turn back. Wen and I, and a few others began to fall behind, making sure to check everything. I soon heard Prieste's worried whispers. "Are all of you alright?"

We hissed back a yes and walked quickly to catch up. "Why are you concerned for those Slytherins." We could clearly hear Cadwallader's conversation, but I missed Prieste's reply as I approached. "I doubt she's worried about you", Cadwallader scoffed. "That bird's playing you. She's a Slytherin, they are only concerned with themselves." Noticing my presence, he threw a glance at me. Prieste looked ready to speak but Filch's grotesque voice came at us.

"Uh oh." Someone said.

"Busted." I groaned.


	12. Chapter 12

I tossed in my bed for a good hour; the voice again in my head. It was nearing sunset. We had been sent to our beds, with the promise of future detentions. I began to feel sick and ran out in search of the girl's bathroom.

My heart leapt as I turned a corner; Prieste stood in the hall. "What are you doin out of bed?" I whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing." His smile faded once he saw how serious my face was.

"I'm…. scared." I admitted.

"Me too."

We looked at the portraits on the walls. His hand grazed mine.

I should go. I turned to leave and took a few steps down the hallway. "Wait."

He walked over to me slowly, a new look of fascination in his eyes. He lifted one hand to my check and stroked it with his thumb. Then he gently placed his arm on my shoulder and leaned in, eye level. I held my breath. He seemed to search my eyes for any sign of disapproval before continuing. I gave him none. He then wrapped the other arm around my waist and, as he lifted the one from my shoulder to the backside of my neck, I closed my eyes. He pulled me towards him. Tracing my lower back with his hand, he kissed me. Once his lips parted mine, he took a step back. He glanced at the doorway and paused me one last glance. "See you tomorrow, Vitani."

As he left, I headed back to my room. I had dreamed of that moment. I felt warm inside and as light as a feather. I walked smoothly down the hall. Then, a voice, that shattered my spell and very soul, erupted in my head, " _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four_."

I froze in the empty hall, my heart pounding. The voice came again and I held my head in pain. " _Kill him_."

I don't know how I did, but I knew the voice. And worse, I knew who the threat belonged to. I broke free of my stone legs and ran down the hall with only one thought. "I, Vitani Elore, had to save Harry Potter."


	13. Chapter 13

I ran as hard as I could, my mind racing. I mouthed a list of spells I had acquired over the years. _All useless against this enemy_. I couldn't bring myself to think his name. I kept running, not sure where I was even going. _What could I do? I had to do something_. I screamed at myself, feeling tears come to my eyes. _What can defeat him? What can save Harry_? Then it hit me. I sprinted towards Dumbledore's office. I found the door, bit my lip, and knocked. The door opened. _Could it be true_?

In all my years at Hogwarts I had never been inside the man's office; it was beautiful. I slipped carefully in, worried of waking the sleeping wizards and witches on the walls. I glanced at the assortment of books and art. I scanned the room and gasped out loud. A beautiful crimson bird, the size of a swan, sat perched and staring at me.

"Fawkes" I breathed. "It's true." I had learned all about the power of Phoenixes. I raised my hand slowly to stroke the bird. "It's alright." I brushed its feathers. "Someone needs your help." The bird looked into my eyes, and seemed to smile. It lifted its wings, snatched the sorting hat from its shelf, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

June 10

The end of the year exams were cancelled; Wen looked ready to cry. The rest of us praised Dumbledore and threw celebrations in secret for a week. After all the excitement, things had settled down once more. I spent the remainder of the year trying to make sense of it all. I sometimes thought about talking to Harry about what I knew and what I had done. Till this day, however, I have never told a soul. Prieste and I started spending lots of time together. When the end of the year came, we promised to write one another. Wen was going to spend a few weeks with my family and I; she already had so many adventures planned before we even left for the Summer.

June 19

On my last day I said farewell to my classmates and teachers. On the train ride home, boxed in a compartment with my closest friends, I fell asleep. I dreamed of darkness. I saw shadow figures and heard howling wolves. I dreamed of spinning clocks and prison cells. When Prieste shook me awake, I felt cold and frightened. "You okay?"

I nodded, the feelings of dizzy terror beginning to drift away. "I'm fine." I stood up and walked with Wen and Prieste onto the platform. I hugged Wen goodbye and then Prieste and I stood for a minute in silent. "Home." He yawned. I looked up at him. He leaned in, planting a kiss on my lips. His parents had arrived to take him home. We said our goodbyes and I watched him leave. The clock chimed. I picked up my bag and Gwen's cage and walked out of the station to find a Taxi cab. I slid in the black vehicle and directed the driver to my address. When I arrived inside the cold, dark house, I pulled out a photo of myself that had been taken this Christmas out in the Clock tower courtyard. "67 more days, I whispered to myself. "67 more days till I'm home again."


End file.
